


In The Closet

by yanderelevi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren has self confidence issues but is actually hot, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, insecure, levi is small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderelevi/pseuds/yanderelevi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is being chased by friends for having a crush. Levi hides in a closet in the art room. Said crush finds him and joins him in the closet. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I did it again.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Eren stated. Eren was having a quite frankly peaceful day. He did the laundry for his mother, picked up his father's medicine from the pharmacy, he even cooked in their little, hole in the wall kitchen that was never used for breakfast. He then went to school, walking at a slow, yet productive pace, waiting for something decently exciting to happen.

But it was for sure not expected to see a dainty, raven haired boy, (whose name is Levi, Eren has had his eyes on him for quite a while) squished inside an art cupboard. Eren usually spent his lunches away from his group of friends, inside the infamous art room drawing whatever the fuck he wanted because hey, who the fuck gives a shit about some brunette weirdo who enjoys drawing of all things. All that the people do at this school is stare at Eren, and he gets pissed, and depressed, all at the same time.

His friends attempt to say, " _It's because you're hot!_ " But he isn't about to believe that bullshit. He doesn't want to feign confidence, for all the wrong reasons. He hates it. But, when he broke his pencil while sketching a portrait of a raven hottie in his 4th period class, he definitely wasn't expecting to find said hottie inside the art cupboard of all places.

He definitely wasn't expecting for the sharp toungued boy to drag him inside the close knit closet and to shut the door in front of them, leaving them face to face. " _Shut the fuck up._ " The raven hissed as he heard footsteps outside. "I'm trying to hide from some little shits wanting to know who I like more than them so _please_ —" Levi tried to explain before he heard the voices of the figures speak.

"Ah! Look, someone here has been drawing our short baby!" A high pitched voice squealed, and Eren could hear them flipping through the pages. "Fuck!" Eren whispered, pissed off that he was dragged into this mess, and now they were seeing the art he had worked so hard on in the past.

"Erwin, I think I heard something!" The high pitched voice whispered—more like screamed— the grey eyed male glared at Eren and covered his mouth, leaning over and pressing his body to his, their chests touching as Levi went up on his tippy toes. Eren's breath hitched as the two figures that could be made out through the crack of the cupboard moved closer.

Levi looked desperately at Eren, and crashed his lips to the other's, before the obnoxious voiced figure opened the door. Both gasped, as they saw their normally stoic faced companion making out with a mystery hot brunette in the art room closet. He felt a sudden tug on his arm as he was dragged out of his previous lip lock, being pestered with looks from the crazy haired woman infront of him.

"Levi!" The mystery female screeched, pushing Eren into a chair and hugging Levi. "What, shit face." Levi stated, annoyed. "Can't I make out with someone I like for once without you interrupting me?" Eren's jaw dropped, and as did the two others inside the room. "What?" Erwin deadpanned, confused. Even the student council president who seemed to know everything was confused.

"I second that." Eren spoke up for the first time, his voice deep and hoarse, as if it hadn't been used for days. But to Levi, that was sexy. Levi loved Eren's hoarse voice. It was silky, and soft, yet rough. It was the perfect combination, every gay man's dream guy was Eren. He had the perfect personality, too.

He wasn't too confident, and enjoyed the little things. He had a housewife attitude, nice, yet aggressive whe pushed past his limits. He always was caring towards others, being the one to help a autistic boy with his books, or helping the person who dropped their things in the floor. And, although he seemed soft, he was rough around the edges, being the first to defend him or his friend's rights. Eren never noticed Levi, (or so Levi thought) but Levi noticed Eren.

And he admired him. Loved him, even. But that seems a little bit too much, especially to say in front of (he would never say this to their faces) his best friends. Not only would it make Eren overwhelmed, but it would make Levi seem soft. But he wasn't soft. He's gone through more than some should, and he doesn't want to experience it again just because people think he's soft. Eren was still in awe.

"L-Levi?" Eren asked, and Hanji dragged Erwin out of the art room, a confused look still etched on his face as the door slammed. Eren reached out for Levi, and caressed his cheek. "What do you mean?" Eren repeated, trailing Levi's eyes to his sketchbook, open to another portrait Eren drew of Levi a few months ago. "It's pretty. But, looks nothing like me." Levi said sadly, eyes down casting.

Eren smiled and shook his head, his hand pushing Levi's head up back toward his eyes. "Levi, it may not look exactly like you, but you are beautiful. It doesn't look like you because it's just pretty, and doesn't portray your true beauty," Eren said the words with true passion and love, green eyes never leaving grey. Levi chuckled, and put his hand over Eren's on his cheek, and pulled it off, intertwining their hands.

"You...Drew me?" Levi asked, trailing off as he took the sketchbook into his hands and turned the pages, seeing that almost every drawing was him. The ones that weren't him were of his friends and some animals, but each one left Levi in awe. "Eren..." Levi whispered, looking at one drawing of Levi's smirk, as Eren tightened his grip on their hands. "I... Really like your smile.

"That day, I remember it well. It was going terribly, and when you smiled, I felt like all my worries we gone as long as you were happy. I know we don't know each other, but the littlest things you do make me so happy and I don't know why. It scares me, But in the best way. I know this may be coming off strong, but if you feel the same way, then maybe I won't regret it..." Eren's voice was small, indicating his nervousness.

Levi smiled, a real, full on, teeth and everything smile, and leaned in, capturing the younger boy's lips inbetween his own, their tounges slowly sliding against each other, their intertwined hands taken apart to wrap their arms around their muscular bodies. Levi knew, that Eren wasn't quite sure what he felt, so he kept his feelings to himself. But, he knew, deep down, Eren felt the same. And he wouldn't push it. He just enjoyed having the boy around. "Eren.." Levi whispered in a moan as their lips separated. "I... Like you too Levi." Eren muttered. Levi smirked, and wrapped his arm around Eren's shoulder as they sat on a small couch in the corner, talking about theirs lives, their fears, their insecurities, and what makes them happy. It all happened so fast, but love isn't meant to be slow.

It's supposed to be a roller coaster of feelings.

Feelings of love, hate, jealousy.

And that's what they're in for.

A roller coaster ride of feelings.

And they love it.


End file.
